Happy Anniversary
by LunaAliCat
Summary: Luna and Artemis' anniversary, boy what a surprise! Possible sequel, depending on how well people enjoyed the story. Please R&R! Thanks!


**Happy Anniversary**

AN: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Naoko Takeuchi does! Please R&R! Thanks!

"Artemis! What are you DOING???"

Luna had a wonderful day today. Usagi woke up on time (for once), Shingo didn't pull her tail, Ikuko gave her leftover tuna from the salad she was making for a family outing and Ami didn't get into trouble for having her over. That was just the morning!

The afternoon was fun for her too. Rei let Luna help with a few mantras, teaching her in the process, and Makoto let her try a delicious chocolate parfait. Luna had just left the Outer Senshi's mansion on the outskirts of town after hearing Michiru and Hotaru harmonize on their violins, Haruka joining them on the piano and Setsuna giving her a back rub. She was heading over to Minako's house to spend time with the Senshi of Love and her cat guardian partner, Artemis. Ahhh, a lovely end to a lovely day, she thought to herself as she enjoyed the walk in the late afternoon sun.

Boy, was she wrong…

Luna came through the cat door in the back door, sniffing chicken casserole in the air. She saw through the glass door of the oven that it had been simmering all day, keeping the contents nice and warm. As she looked this over and considered whether or not to try a bite, her sensitive ears picked up female giggling from upstairs. Turning towards the staircase and walking towards it, she heard a male's laughter join in a bit.

A sweat drop appeared behind Luna's head as she sighed and shook her head. Minako-chan's luck is going good for her. ANOTHER boyfriend… But she's never brought them upstairs to her room before…. She couldn't ignore her curious side and silently crept up the stairs. Walking to Minako's door, Luna peeked through the crack of the door and what she saw shocked and angered her.

Minako was definitely not alone in her room. In there, Luna saw her in the arms of a very handsome man in white with matching Neko tail and ears. Artemis was running his hands up and down her back, kissing the right side of her neck. Minako was moaning quietly in his ear, moving her body closer to him. Tears ran down Luna's cheeks in sadness and rage.

How dare she take her love away!

How dare HE cheat of her when they supposedly have Diana together in the 30th Century!

Turning into her human form, Luna brushed back the tears and her long wavy black hair. She lifted up her foot and, with her yellow high heels, kicked the door open on the budding lovers. Seeing them jumps, her clear blue eyes narrowed more in anger and her slender hands knuckled up. She rested them on her hips covered by the yellow and black curve-hugging dress she always wore in human form.

"Artemis! What are you DOING???"

Artemis' dark blue eyes widened in fear. He saw the Senshi in his arms blush before she pushed herself away and on her feet. Looking back over to Luna, he gulped quietly. The last time she used that voice was when Diana first appeared and called him Papa.

"Luna! What a surprise!" Minako gasped as she finished getting up. She was blushing a few shades of red as she tied her long blond hair back in her traditional hairdo of a red ribbon. Being the scout of love, she knew about uncomfortable situations and she had a few in her time. But, flirting with a friend when that friend was with someone else was strictly against her teachings.

"What are you two doing?" Luna practically screamed as she stared between the two of them. "I seriously hope I am dreaming!" She tried to stay calm, but the tears could not be held at bay again any longer.

"Luna…" Artemis slowly inched towards her but she backed away, slapping his hand back to him.

"Don't touch me… I can't believe you!" She stared heartbrokenly into his eyes. "How could you? You know fully well that Diana is yours and MINE! By being with her, you're jeopardizing our future daughter's very existence!"

"Luna, calm down," Minako said quietly as she walked over to her other mentor. "I can explain…"

"What?" Luna's eyes burned deep into her soul with her frustrated stare. "Are you going to try and explain how you waited for the right time to TAKE Artemis from me for your selfish pleasures?"

"She was giving advice to me on how to please you when the time comes to MAKE Diana!" Artemis yelled back to her, snapping her attention back to him.

"She ………….. What?" Luna froze, not believing what she was hearing.

"Look, Luna. Being the Senshi in charge of love, Artemis felt he could trust me with his lack of assurance with being intimate with you." Mina blushed as Luna stared at dumbfounded at her. "Hey! I know how to speak properly in matters like this!"

Artemis nodded. "I was unsure about how to start things off, because I was planning a romantic evening and I wanted to be prepared." He walked up to her, taking her into his arms. "I just want to worship you like the Goddess that you are to me."

Luna's eyes softened, laughing and shaking her head. How dumb she felt to assume that this loving man would ever leave her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes.

"Besides, Love, would I cheat on you the day before our anniversary?" Artemis smiled kindly and stroked Luna's cheek slowly. To these two, Minako wasn't in the room anymore.

In fact, she left them alone.

Minako walked downstairs and called up Usagi. After telling her the situation and laughing quietly about it, she grabbed her house key and her overnight bag. Looking up behind her, Minako whistled for a taxi to Usagi's house. She smiled to herself as she left.

Meeting everyone at Usagi's house, the girls gathered together in her living room. Usagi's parents were out of town for the night and Shingo was at his friend's house. The girls could speak freely now.

"Soooo…" Makoto scooted over next to Minako, her emerald eyes gleaming, "did the get-together work?" She took down her chestnut hair to retie it again, pulling some of the hair away from her eyes.

"Yep, but she caught us when I was giving him advice on how to turn her on." Minako smiled sheepishly to the others, catching glances of curiosity among her friends.

"Minako-chan!" Ami's face paled. "You two weren't…" She blushed furiously, not being able to handle the topic of love. She covered her scarlet cheeks when everyone else looked from Minako to Ami and back again.

"He was…" Minako whispered, "kissing my neck and caressing my back." She blushed as red as a tomato as she heard wolf calls and cheering from the others. "Come on you guys! He's my guardian cat! You think I would do that with HIM??? He's more like a brother to me than like that!"

"Luna didn't come in and attack you, did she?" Rei looked over Minako's face and arms closely, looking for scratch marks. Her priestess powers came out in a faint glow from her fingertips, mentally scanning her for any power drainage.

"No, she yelled mostly." Minako calmed down a bit when the girls breathed a sigh of relief.

Setsuna bent forward in her seat, her red eyes burning calmly. "My casserole…?" Her green-black hair wasn't in its normal style of a small bun and cascading hair, but up in a total bun as she brushed Hotaru's hair.

Minako nodded. "In the oven, ready to eat. I was surprised how good it smelled. Your cooking lessons you're taking with Mako-chan worked out well." She thought of what she did and nodded when she remembered that she kept the oven on low to keep their meal warm.

Michiru's ocean green-blue eyes smiled as she looked to Haruka. "What about our music?" Haruka smirked and pulled her lover close, kissing Michiru's temple.

The Senshi of love grinned widely. "In the stereo in the living room. I listened to it ahead of time and it was a beautiful piece."

Hotaru pushed her short raven hair out of her deep purple eyes once her Setsuna-mama was finished. "My lamp dimmer system?" The Senshi of silence had a small obsession with lamps and wanted to help make the setting as romantic as she could.

"All installed and set with a turn of a knob in Artemis' room. Wonderful Job, Hotaru-chan."

Usagi was the last to speak, brushing out the blonde river of that she called her hair. "The lovely lingerie that I found for Luna that matches her dark blue eyes? And Mamoru's rose petals to help set the mood?"

"Gift all wrapped and petals spread all over Artemis' room and bed." Minako smiled as she slipped her fingers around a glass of sparkling apple cider that Makoto brought with her. She raised the drink in the air, the others swiftly joining her.

"To Luna and Artemis: May they have the blessings of all the planets as they keep a long and lasting relationship."

"To Luna and Artemis!" Everyone cheered as they drank and giggled. This was going to be a fun night.


End file.
